This invention relates to ammunition, namely to the percussion pyrotechnical compositions for small arms ammunition primers.
At present before designers of ammunition, as well as in other areas of engineering, there is an ecological problem requiring a significant reduction in the production of products which are harmful to people and nature.
This problem is critical when shooting in closed premises (indoors shooting), in training, and with competitions conducted in shooting galleries.
The current technology is a percussion combustion composition ("PCC") which contains fulminate of mercury (Hg(ONC).sub.2), KCLO.sub.3 and Sb.sub.2 S.sub.3.
A disadvantage of this composition is the high corrosive action of its combustion on the gun barrel.
A common problem with PCC is the presence in their contents of chemical compositions of heavy metals of mercury and lead. These concentrations of heavy metal compounds cause concentrations in the air many times higher than the Maximum Allowable Concentration ("MAC") when used in indoor shooting galleries; these elements and their compounds are formed after PCC burn when shooting indoor.
A number of developments and patents have been developed which provide relatively pure (clean burning) PCC. These techniques use diazodinitrophenol; however, analysis of these compositions has shown that they have a number of essential deficiencies including an unsatisfactory stability of ignition.
As example, the PCC under the patent of U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,059 from 1986 contains (% mass.); diazodinitrophenol--40, tetrazene--10, manganese dioxide--30, glass--20.
This PCC though is far from ideal as it has a low force and a low temperature of burning. This does not allow the PCC to achieve the stable ignition of charges and required ballistic characteristics of small arms centerfire ammunition.
Moreover, manganese dioxide (MnO.sub.2) has a much higher specific gravity than other mixture components which results in stratification (separation) of the PCC mixture during storage. Consequently, a reliable and stable primer is not provided.